


got this crazy feeling

by voodoochild



Series: Bandverse [3]
Category: The Hour
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bel Rowley is more fabulous than you, F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Lix Storm is a rock goddess, Porn Battle, Sharing Clothes, look when Em says OT-fucking-everybody SHE MEANS IT, whee kinky family-unit roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel steals Lix's clothing. Lix finds this a bit irresistible, but she's running late. (Bandverse AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	got this crazy feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 14, for the prompt "Bel/Lix, power dynamics". Title from Patti Smith's "Gloria", which is pretty much the theme song for the Bel/Lix corner of this 'verse.
> 
> Chronologically takes place in Bandverse vaguely after "a new art for the people" and before "the word of your body", and as mentioned, everyone is sleeping with everyone. Albums mentioned are Lix's solo albums from before she joined the band.

She's been looking for her Sex Pistols shirt for nearly twenty minutes, rummaging around in her bra and a pair of old leggings. She's been through all of her drawers, her luggage, and is checking the living room couch when Bel pads out of the bedroom wearing it.

The girl is drowning in it, of course, it's big for Lix, and she'd swiped it from a very well-muscled roadie who'd sworn up and down he'd actually worked with the band (he likely hadn't, but he was very good in bed, and she'd gotten an excellent tee-shirt out of the deal). It hangs to Bel's knees, and if Bel's got knickers on underneath, Lix will eat her Blacktop. She crosses her arms, eyes tracking Bel as she approaches the breakfast bar and drinks the rest of Lix's coffee.

"Off with it, " Lix commands. "I've a recording session in less than an hour and I refuse to be uncomfortable. That studio is practically a sauna."

Bel looks down shyly, crossing her arms over her stomach. "I want to wear it, Mummy."

Lix can feel herself go lightheaded; it's like _that_ , apparently. They'd gotten in late, running on the last of the tequila shots and whatever fruity rum drink with the unpronouncable name Bel had been drinking, simply collapsed into bed and slept until late morning. But now Bel's awake and needing some girl-time, and Lix could curse her timing, but since Bel's asking for it at _all_ , she supposes she'll count that as a good thing. 

"You know I have to leave by two, sweetheart."

"I know," Bel says, worrying her lower lip in her teeth. 

"So you aren't going to make Mummy late, are you?" Lix asks, throwing her weight into her hips to make Bel stare as she walks over. Her hands go for the bottom of the shirt and Bel gulps.

"No, Mummy."

The spike of arousal that shoots through her whenever Bel says those words is probably number one on the list of things she enjoys in spite of their wrongness - pretty much everything involving Bel being her girl is on that list, really - and she watches Bel shiver as her hand spreads out on Bel's hip underneath the shirt. 

"You can wear it later, when I'm back. All right?" Bel hums in assent, and Lix tugs the shirt over her head. She loves this little ritual, inspecting Bel each time they've been apart for any length of time. Lix zeroes in on a set of teeth marks on the side of Bel's right breast, and brushes a finger lightly against the bruising. "And who do these belong to? Has someone been marking up my girl?"

Lix knows. Bel knows Lix knows. But every time, Bel whimpers and flushes and drips down her thighs for being forced to recount how dirty a girl she's been. 

"Hector," Bel whispers. "We - after the Edinburgh gig. When we heard the album charted. We were celebrating."

Well, considering how _Lix_ spent that night (with the very lovely singer of their opening act, a pretty redheaded American girl), she supposes she can understand. And it would hardly do for anyone in the band to be jealous of each other, it wouldn't work at all. 

She pushes Bel against the counter, urges Bel's legs to part and grind against her thigh. Bel makes the most beautiful gasping sighs high in her throat when Lix gathers up her hair and presses a bite of her own right under Bel's ear. She'll have to wear it down for at least a day, and anyone who matters will know exactly why. Hector will smirk, Freddie will bite his lip and look away, Marnie will flush, and Randall - well, if she checks back in a day, she'll likely find another set of teeth in either Bel's inner thigh or at the back of her neck. He does get just as possessive as she does.

"Mmm, very nice, darling. You two are lovely together. But I know how he is - he didn't do that on purpose, did he? Won't dare mark you up no matter how prettily you beg."

Bel shivers, nosing against Lix's hair and winding her arms around Lix's back. "No, Mummy," she sighs, "He wouldn't _hurt_ me. He thinks I can't take it."

And she can't, not like Hector can and will. Doesn't go out of her mind for a slap to the face or a belt across the back. But all of them - Freddie and Hector, and even Randall to an extent - treat her like she's fragile. Lix knows what she can take.

"Oh, you _are_ asking for it, aren't you?" Lix asks, shifting her hips against Bel's in a slower, harder grind. "I wish I had the time, sweetheart, but I don't. Giving you a proper spanking needs time, doesn't it?"

"But Mummy-"

"Don't whine," Lix says. "If you're a brat, I will leave earlier and you'll have nothing."

Bel bites down hard on her lower lip, and it looks so lovely that Lix has to touch her fingers to the pout, slide two into her mouth. Bel catches on, and sucks on Lix's fingers, sloppy and wet, getting them ready. Her girl has such a delightful mouth and no shame about putting it to use. It is a _crying_ shame Lix has to be in the studio soon; she could push Bel down between her legs here and now, then brace her up against the counter and spank her until her voice goes.

Lix pulls her fingers out, tapping them on Bel's lips, and then spreads Bel's legs wider. She's already soaked when Lix traces the edge of her cunt, but it's the filthiness of making her suck on Lix's fingers that gets Bel down into her head. Lix runs her fingertips over Bel's clit, and her girl shouts for it, curled around Lix and digging nails into Lix's back. 

"Please, please - Mummy, _please_ , I need -"

She grins fiercely into Bel's hair, tilts her face up and kisses her slow and sweet. "Yes, sweetheart? You know you need to ask for it."

"I - I -oh," she stutters, and Lix stills her fingers. Bel wails, throwing her head back. "I want to come, Mummy, *please*."

"Good girl," Lix whispers, and slides two fingers into her. Opens her up, Bel exhaling on each in-and-out with a harsh cry, and puts the heel of her hand against Bel's clit. "Such a good girl for me. Go ahead, darling, you can come now."

Lix loves the way Bel comes apart, especially when she's like this. Shivering and crying out, hips arching for what Lix will allow her, and holding so very tightly to Lix when she reaches the edge and goes over. She strokes Bel's hair, her back, with her other hand, the one between Bel's legs easing out slowly and lightly brushing her wet sex through the aftershocks. Lix wishes for another twenty minutes; she's wet through her knickers herself, and she does play better after sex. Composes better, too. Nearly every platinum track off _Things She Told Me_ \- and _Ragged Edge_ , come to think of it, '87 was a very good year - was written post-coital.

She dries her hand on a kitchen towel, steadying Bel in an embrace, and sighs regretfully. "I really do have to leave, sweetheart, I've got ten minutes to make it to the studio. Are you with me now?"

Bel's breathing evens out, and she blinks up at Lix. She's still a bit down, little-girl peeking out from her eyes, but she has the usual Bel's smirk playing about her lips.

"Ten minutes?" she says. "I think I can make you come in five, don't you?"


End file.
